It is commonplace in developed countries to cleanse one's nether body parts with either bathroom tissue or a bidet, or both, after using the toilet. The problem with tissue alone is that sometimes it is not sufficient to cleanse completely enough to suit the user. The problems with the bidet, on the other hand, are plumbing cost and space requirements for installation. The present invention provides the same or greater cleansing thoroughness of the bidet at significantly less cost and essentially no additional required space.